


Accidents Happen

by Lishah21



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Jake, Love/Hate, Pain, Photographer Alicia, Rejection, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Jake Otto finds life is nothing but a tape player on repeat. He is a top notch lawyer, forced into it by his father and forsaking his dreams to be a writer and an artist because of his father's underground criminal activities. Everything comes to a breaking point when Jake's younger brother Troy, returns from service injured and asked to go on a road trip. That's when the call comes through. The one call that Jake, a player, who doesn't do relationships at all gets a call from the hospital all the way in California stating that his wife, an Alicia Clark, was in critical condition in a hospital. Little did he know, just how much his wife that he didn't even remember marrying, could be the one to teach him to live life. Or maybe just a recipe for disaster... a romantic disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Jake! What happened to the good old days when you and me went on road trips and have fun in bars drinking, getting laid with woman. Well you do mostly nowadays but me? I’ve just been discharged and I say we hit the road brother!” 

“Troy…” Jake sighs. “I have work. You have work to attend at the mechanic shop you just applied to. I have case files to work on and events to attend this week. And the next, and the next after. We’re not kids anymore neither young college hunks and drunks. We grew up.” Jake states.

“You know, the Brother I knew wouldn’t say no ever to a road trip. The brother I knew, was always talking about being the best writer and poet and shit! But the Brother I’m looking at now is no brother of mine. Oh… and thanks for not picking your injured brother up from the airport. I can manage fine on my own.” With that, Troy leaves the office.

“Troy!”

Jake calls after but Troy ignores him and doesn’t wait around to talk anymore. Jake Otto stood at the entrance of his office, watching his younger brothers retreating figure, and Jake wondered how he ended up in this situation. All his life, his father had raised him to be a good man, to be responsible for his family and to care for his little brother when his mother died, Jake’s step mother. Troy was his wonderful little brother that he loved so much. Their father however wasn’t so pleased with Troy’s rebellious attitude. Jake was always following the rules, always being there for his father. But Jake knew deep down that Troy was somewhat right. Ever since they were young, Jake was always pushed to follow in his father’s footsteps to be the sole caregiver of the family. Jeremiah Otto was his dad. A strong and stubborn businessman who was dirty. Jake knew his father had tons of shady deals going on that he had supported all the time to ensure that their family had money to eat, sleep, go to school with and other things. Jake always took pride in his studies and eventually wanted to be a writer, a poet when he graduated from college. But because his father was a shit of a man, he got himself shot in the hip by an angry client his father had made deals with and was paralyzed from the waist down. Jake was forced to change his major and took up law studies per his father’s stubborn request.

When he joined the work force, Jake took everything he could and hunted the man down, ensuring that he never left the court room empty handed. That man was sentenced to life in prison, and Jake wasn’t proud of what he did. He had did it in revenge for his father but for a wrong cause. As the months turned to years, Jake lost all sense of morality and he became an arrogant and cut-throat lawyer, who had created enemies along the line. Jake never did have relationships in fear of being used against. So he spent his nights with prostitutes, strippers and got drunk. His brother Troy, was away serving in the military and rarely wrote letters until he received a call from him stating that Troy had to be discharged from the military thanks to his leg injury in which he will never be able to fight again. He promised his brother he would pick him up, but in the end, he forgot about it and Troy came to the office to see him. He felt bad for letting him down.

Jake was a trapped soul in the world, and he knew that there was no escaping the current life without the consequences of the people around him being hurt. Not when his father’s problems were left to him. The idea of a road trip was enticing, but not when he was in the middle of a case of putting away another shady lawyer that screwed his father over in his business empire a couple of years ago. He was the only one left, and if Jake could put him in jail, he would do it and be able to relax slightly and perhaps maybe go for a short holiday. Jake goes back over to his desk and sits down again, taking the picture, he had on the table of him and Troy. He remembered when they went to Mount Rushmore on their road trip, and Troy decided he was going to woo a girl but ended up having a slushy poured on his head. Jake laughed to himself at the day they took that picture. Maybe Troy was right. He was no longer the man he was in that picture l. Carefree, fun, loving. Even his one true love that he thought would last forever left him. Charlene. His high school sweet heart. He knew it was his fault they ended badly.

She left him years ago, stating that she was tired of him never being at home, always out with his friends getting drunk after winning big cases. He threw his words in her face, stating that he did it all for her, so that they could live a good life, but it all back fired in his face. He knew she was right when she retaliated her words at him. He didn’t do it for them. He did it for a crook of a man he called his father, who didn’t even care if he lived or died, and that he would be a disgrace to the family name if he didn’t stand up in court for his father. That’s all his life was ever about. And now, he was a lonely man. Jake then took it upon himself, that since his brother was still the last one that loved him, he would take time off and go on a road trip with him. Work be damned. He had to make amends. The case wasn’t until the next three months. He could afford leaving for a month. So, Jake took out his cellphone and dialed Troy’s number, and waited until his brother picked up.

“What?” Came Troy’s voice.

“I’m sorry brother. When do you want to go on a trip? And your work?” Jake asks.

“Ummmmmmm… yeah uh when can you take off? My work is not really work until my leg is healed so I got time. A month or two.” Troy states, excitement clearly written in his tone.

“Okay. I’ll take time off starting Monday. Do you have a place to stay?”

“I was thinking to stay with a friend for the time being so I won’t be in your way.” Troy says sullenly over the phone and Jake sighs.

“I’ll pick you up in a bit. Let me sort some things and I’ll meet you downstairs at the lobby since I can still hear the sounds of the main lobby.” Jake muses for he is accustomed to the sounds of the office building he works at.

“Fine. I’ll be waiting. I’ll have a Coke while I’m at it.” And the line goes dead.

Troy was a fan of Coke. Always loved it since young and would never drink any other soft drink that wasn’t a coke. Habits his brother had picked up in the army. At least it wasn’t smoking or some dumb thing like that. Jake soon begin sending out emails, stating that he would be taking time off, knowing he was going to get an ass chewing from his boss, and sent it out before heading to his boss’s office. He purposely sent the emails beforehand to be granted his freedom, but it backfired even worse than he had expected. Walking into the office, Mrs. Johnson looked up from her laptop with anger written all over her face, clearly not happy with his decision to go on a holiday.

“Mr. Otto, may I ask why you will be taking leave for such a long period of time?” She seethes with anger.

“My brother was just discharged from the army. What do you expect me to do? Leave him there all alone while he recovers? I have to help him. He has no one left but me.” Jake states.

“Oh really? There are services specifically built for soldiers like him, who can care for them instead of you taking time off. What do you think this company is to you? A part time joint where you can come and go as you please? Your father made me ensure that you had a job and I will do so for his will. So, you send out another email, and you get back to work.” Mrs. Johnson warns.

Jake was caught in a dilemma. He promised Troy he would go with him, promised his little brother when they were young that no matter what, he would always be there for him and whatever he wanted, he would get it for him. Troy just wanted his brother back. Because they were separated for so long, he just wanted them to be happy and back together again. Jake never felt happiness in a really long time, and this was his chance to have them both together. So, Jake makes his decision, consequences be damned, he looks at Mrs. Johnson and keeps his stance.

“No.”

“No? Are you listening to yourself?” She growls.

“No. I am not going to tolerate this any longer. My brother needs me and if my father doesn’t have the brains and decency to see that, you can tell him to go fuck himself. I did everything for his sorry life for years and I think it’s time I did something for myself. Starting with the care of my brother. I quit.” Jake takes his tie off and jacket, chucking it at her table and smiles.

“You walk out that door, your father will reign hell on you. You can’t run forever.” Mrs. Johnson stands up.

“He has no one left. I already sent them all to jail. He is the only one left. And I made sure I kept myself clean. So, he can’t touch me. And he is nothing but a useless waste of space. Tell him I’m done. He doesn’t own me or Troy, and I am sick and tired of this. Law was never what I wanted. It was his.”

With that, Jake walks out of the office, hearing the screams of hatred from Mrs. Johnson before he got in the lift. Everyone had a breaking point. His brother had been the one to make him realize that his life should have been so much more than being a loyal miserable dog to the current company. Screw his father be damned. To hell with Walker and everything else. He planned to keep his promise with his brother and deal with his problems later. Besides, Jeremiah won’t even bother to go looking for him or Troy if they were on the road. Taking the elevator to the ground floor, Jake steps out to find Troy leaning on his crutches, his coke in hand, talking to a pretty woman at the front desk. Jake shakes his head at his brother’s schematics, and laughs it off.

“Jeanine, is he giving you trouble?” Jake walks up behind Troy, placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders.

“Hey! I was not moron.” Jeanine, the counter girl chuckles and walks away from the two of them.

“Ready?” Jake snorts at his brother’s annoyed expression.

“I hate you. I really do. I was just about to ask her out. What got you so happy all of a sudden?” Troy looks at his brother with a weird expression.

“Let’s just say I quit but got fired at the same time and I am not going to continue in this fuck forsaken place. And we are going on that road trip and I am going to live life to my fullest. You were right brother. I gotta get back to who I was.” Jake states proudly.

“About time. Come on, let’s hit the road. Go home, get changed, relax and start off tomorrow. We are getting laid, and drinking, and wasting ourselves in every state we drive through. And to top it all off, we are going to party until we drop dead in a ditch.” Troy gives a lopsided smile.

“Yeah yeah you idiot. Before that…”

Jake was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He checked the caller ID which came from California and he frowned, wondering who would call him from there. He didn’t know any friends, or previous clients, neither did they have relatives there. Jake was about to dismiss it when Troy playfully drags his finger across the screen and answers the call.

“You little brat!” Jake hisses quietly.

‘Hello? Am I speaking to Jake Otto?’

“Yes maam? How can I help you?”

The lady on the phone cleared her throat before answering him. “Mr. Otto, there has been an accident regarding your wife. The reports came in saying that a truck had smashed her car into a building and she was rushed in. She just made it out of surgery but is in critical condition. We looked up her records and she has no family members written down for us to contact in the case of an emergency, so we found your contact instead stating that you are her husband.”

Jake’s blood ran cold. The nurse over the phone told him something that he had never dreamed of hearing, ever, in his life. He wasn’t the type to be married, not with his one-night stands and dates that never lasted. He sure as hell didn’t remember getting married. And just as his day was at its worst, being fired, or he quit in his own brain, told his father off indirectly through his suck up boss, Jake then stones, unable to answer the nurse, making Troy take over.

‘Mr. Otto? You are required to come over to settle the paperwork and also the various surgery options that is needed for her.’

“Ummmmm… we will be over in a couple of days. Will be there as soon as possible. Who do we look for?”

‘Dr. Roberts. He is in charge of your wife. We will look forward to seeing you soon Mr. Otto.’ The nurse states.

“Thank you maam.”

Troy hangs up the phone and looks to his brother who hasn’t said a word, hasn’t blinked his eyeballs and done nothing but stare at the wall.

“Staring won’t help your situation and you didn’t bother to tell me you are married bro?”

“I… I don’t remember… getting… married! Fuck!” Jake starts pacing around the lobby, and Troy shakes his head at his brother.

“For all you know, she could be a great girl Jake. Take a chance. If she wants you of course.” Troy shrugs his shoulders and continues staring at his brother before his outburst.

“I AM FUCKING MARRIED. MARRIED!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the hospital he goes...

“You said that like a hundred times now bro. I’ve been seating here for the last two hours, in your fucking apartment which doesn’t even have sandwich meat, mind you, and you can’t stop pacing the same spot in which I think it would make a hole in the floorboard if you keep sawing it down with your feet.”

Troy muses. He was getting bored and tired of his brother, clearly lost in his own thoughts and mind, wondering what the hell is going on with him. They got home in record time, and Troy was really hungry for some unhealthy food, and Jake couldn’t accept the fact that he was married. He wasn’t a man to tie the knot and settle down, have a family and the whole lot because of his playboy ways of getting woman. Sleep with them, date them for the evening and screw them after. No one could compare to Charlene. And he lost her too. Because of his own stupid mistakes. And now… life was crashing down around him for he was married to some unknown woman that he doesn’t even recall meeting in California, and here now, he was in charge of her.

“How are you so calm about this?” Jake looks at Troy, his eyes clearly more interested in the fridge than anything else.

“Uhhhhh because I’m not the one who got married in a drunken stupor in California? I was in the army you know.” Troy points out the obvious fact.

“That’s just it. I haven’t been to California. Not since we last took a road trip. That was donkey years ago.” Jake throws his hands up in the air.

“You did go to Las Vegas three years ago remember? For that party? You could have possibly married someone then. I mean Las Vegas and Los Angeles, California, is not that far apart from each other. Look… all I’m saying is, go there, I’ll drive up there within the week, and meet you there, while you settle whatever it is with her, your wife, and then we can hit the road. No big deal. Who knows? She could be your wife for life.” Troy shrugs his shoulders.

“No! Life is not that simple. She would divorce me and I would sure as hell divorce her and I will definitely not stick around for a whore if I do eventually get there tomorrow and sure I will not be making the same mistake of marrying some stripper again. For all I know, she could have Herpes or maybe even Aids or whatever. I’m not going to stick around long. Once she’s awake and capable of being on her own in the hospital, were going.” Jake says with finality.

“Suit yourself bro. But don’t be too quick to judge a person. You always thought me that Jake. Don’t judge a book by its cover. Now go get packed and I’ll hit the road. Don’t wordy about my leg, I’m stopping by to pick up a friend. Well, he is stopping by.”

“Who exactly?”

“Mike? Mike Trimbol? Vernon Trimbol’s kid.”

“I thought he was still in service with your team?” Jake looks at his brother questioningly.

“No… he got discharged six months ago from being injured in a bomb blast. He needs the road trip too. Relax brother. We will be fine.” Troy reassures with the signature thumb up.

“Alright… alright. I’ll get packing. And you! Order dinner bro.” Troy flips him off and goes over to grab the phone off the counter top, busying himself with ordering takeouts.

Jake sighs as he closes his room door and sits down on the edge of the bed. He admitted to himself that he was potentially afraid of what’s to come when he sees his wife for the first time. He was going to get every detail of how they met, and why hasn’t she called him or try to find him in order to seek a divorce. Jake then wondered if she even knew of his existence altogether, and whether or not she even recalls marrying him in the first place. But Jake couldn’t help but feel sorry, feel as if he had abandoned her if she knew about their marriage. He wouldn’t marry someone just like that even for as drunk or as blind as he was, she must’ve been a beautiful woman for him to have married accidentally. But Jake brushed away his thoughts, remembering the words he always told his brother, never to judge a book by its cover, and to take things one step at a time.

For soon enough, he was meeting his wife, Alicia Clark.

* * *

 

The hospital was quiet by the time he stepped through the front door of the ward, his eyes scanning around the area, and most of the patients were asleep by now. He only managed to get an evening flight into L.A, and he had been told by the nurse over the phone to come in anyway, seeing that they needed his presence immediately, and Jake strode in towards the main counter. Troy had set off early in the morning to pick up his buddy, and the were headed his way, reaching in the next four days. Jake wished his brother a safe drive, for he knew his brothers leg wasn’t healed, and he hoped that Mike was in better shape to drive all the way from New York to L.A. Jake approached the counter, asking the nurses for his wife’s room in which he was led to and told that the doctor would be in shortly. Jake stands awkwardly at the door, refusing to turn around and look at the woman that was still in bed, and to his surprise, the room was awkwardly silent despite the beeping of machines and he felt as if he was walking into something sacred.

Mustering the courage to finally face his unknown wife, Jake turns around and almost immediately drops his jaw. The sleeping form in the bed was a woman beyond all that he has ever seen. Alicia Clark. His mysterious wife was a breathtakingly beautiful woman. Her soft tanned skin, her brown locks of hair that flowed to the side, her jawline that could cut materials of any sort was a wonder to the world. She was beautiful. But Jake found it painful and depressing to see a woman as beautiful as her lying unconscious in a hospital bed, her arm placed in a cast, her face littered with cuts and bruises, her lip split from whatever had hit her. That was only the top portion of her body that was covered in bruises and cuts, he didn’t want to know what else was created below the covered up part of her body that was life threatening at the point of impact.

“Mr. Otto?” Jake flinched at the sudden voice and he spun around to look at the older gentleman which was the doctor.

“That’s me.” Jake says.

“My apologies for startling you. Has anyone briefed you about your wife?”

“No… I just got here ten minutes ago.”

“Very well. My name is Doctor Erickson and I was the one who operated on your wife. As you have been told on the phone… your wife was involved in a major accident. She was the only one who made it out alive. Her injuries were severe however, and she hasn’t woken since the surgery for we still have her under induced coma to help her heal.” Dr. Erickson explained.

“What are her injuries? Or should I say how bad is she?” Jake asks with worry in her tone. He never expected to be caring for his unknown wife, and he immediately straightened himself out.

“She had of course suffered a broken bone in her arm which we managed to fix. Two broken ribs on each side but the more serious issue that we have now is when a metal of some sort had punctured her abdomen. She bled out extensively and lost a lot of blood, her head took a severe hit to the window and we had to put her in the coma for that reason, but the metal object however had punctured her lived which resulted in more loss of blood. She crashed three times during surgery but we managed to repair the damage and gave her a blood transfusion. Only thing now that we have a problem with is that when she wakes, she won’t be able to handle the painkillers for she is allergic to it and it will be extremely painful and throbbing when she wakes. We found her medical records and she had been hospitalised before from receiving morphine for an injury she sustained two years ago and we will need your help to be there for your wife to calm her down as much as possible for her injuries sustained were traumatic and any struggling or movements could tear open the wound and cause internal bleeding.”

Jake sighed and rubbed his chin. He didn’t expect that his ‘wife’ was placed in such a situation, and therefore he would have to spend more than a week being with his ‘wife. “Is there anyway to give her something for the pain without morphine or other painkillers that she is allergic to?”

“I’m afraid not unless we keep her in a coma until her body heals for it’s the only thing she isn’t allergic to for the medication. But I know with rest and recuperation, she will pull through it. She is a strong woman Mr…”

“Jake. Sir. Just Jake.” Jake states softly.

“Well Jake.. your wife is a strong woman. She will pull through it. I can see why she married a man like you. I can tell she would get through this ordeal with your help and care and also love. If there is anything else you need, just let one of nurses know and they will come get me.” Dr. Erickson pats his shoulder and leaves him alone again with his wife.

Jake walks over to the chair that was placed by her bedside, taking his time to sit down, afraid that if he did, he would wake her up which wouldn’t happen. Jake didn’t know what to do to help the woman sleeping peacefully in bed. She was going to be in so much pain when she wakes and he feared that it would only agitate her more. Jake knew the induced coma was necessary for her to heal, but nothing will help when they pull her out of it. Jake unknowingly reaches over to grip her hand in his, warming it as much as it could and he stills, feeling how right it felt to have her small warm hands in his. Jake’s thoughts ventured on, and he realised that she had no family. No father.. mother. Siblings perhaps if she had any was there in her room. She was a lonely soul by the looks of it. He wondered then if she even had a boyfriend or someone who loves her at that moment to come see her. But even that thought was quickly diminished when she had been laying in that room for almost two days now, and no sign of anyone being part of her life visiting her.

“I know this will sound crazy, but your really beautiful. And a beautiful woman like you I’m sure has plenty of loving people in your life. I hope. Unlike a guy like me who can’t keep it in his pants long enough but that’s not the point.” Jake cringes at the thought. “But what I’m trying to say is that… even if no one is here in this room for you… I will be. No one deserves to be alone and I know you won’t like it when you see my face when you wake sleeping beauty but just know that I swear I didn’t know we were married and that we are caught up in this mess. But I will respect your wishes… whatever they may be and I will try my best to look out for you if so. If we met on better terms.. hell I think I would have wooed you or something and heck maybe even date you. But you really are beautiful Alicia Clark. And I’ll be here for you.”

Jake couldn’t understand why he felt that strong surge of feelings for Alicia. He barely knew her at all… yet he was sitting here offering his care and love to her. Love. Jake thought he was going crazy. He only seen the woman for 20 minutes and he was already proclaiming his life to be there for her. He found It weird that he had this sudden feeling drawing him to her, feeling her cold hands in his as he warmed it by rubbing her palms softly and soothingly, watching her steady heartbeat from the monitors, the rise and fall of her chest, and her still calm face that had tubes running into her mouth. He felt sorry for her. Just then, Jake’s phone vibrates and he sees the caller id being his brother and he excuses himself and exits the room to pick up the call.

“What’s up?” Jake answers.

“Hey there big bro. How’s the wifey? She hot? Pretty?” Jake could hear Troy’s playful tone.

“She is a goddess Troy. She’s beautiful… god Troy. If we somehow got married in a drunken stupor, she is really a girl worth marrying and I can see why…” Jake sighs.

“Then stay with her. I can tell that tone of yours big bro your falling in love with her. And fast. So… whenever sleeping beauty is awake, tell her and fight to earn her love for you. I’ve seen you waste your love away on one night stands and drinking, it’s time you settled down for real and be by her side. Honestly Jake… maybe she could be the one for you. How is she anyway? Injury wise.”

“Broken arm, had a metal object pierced into her stomach but the doc said they fixed her up. But one thing that I don’t get is she’s alone Troy. I mean, her family should be here and stuff. But there is no one. At all.” Jake states.

“Maybe she doesn’t have family left Jake. Which means you being there even if she doesn’t want you to be if she wakes, then just try and be there for her. Take a chance Jake. Will see you in a couple of days. Oh! And send me a picture of her. Thanks. I can jerk off in the car to it.” Troy chuckles making Jake angry.

“She’s my wife you prick.” Jake nearly shouts.

“Just relax sheeesh. I won’t do that! She’s my freaking sister in law idiot. See ya!” Troy hangs up before Jake could.

He sighs and shakes his head before entering the room again. Still met with the same view and silence, Jake takes his spot beside Alicia again, taking her still cold hand in hers. Troy was right. He was going to fight to win her love. No one should be alone. Not her… not himself. He wasn’t going to let another woman slip past his hands and he was going to take control of his life. No more running from what he was meant to be.

And with that, Jake falls asleep with his head on Alicia’s hand, keeping it safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry but I've been busy. Also... I'm no doctor or nurse to know all the medical stuff so if I'm wrong, my biggest apologies. Hope you guys enjoyed this :) love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your touch is my safe haven...

Jake stares at the coffee machine, having spent the last 30 minutes staring at it, wondering why he was even doing it. It’s been two days since he got to the hospital and he had spent a good amount of time on his laptop, trying to start a story for a book and get back into the game of being a writer like he always wanted to be. Alicia hadn’t woken up at all, only having been off the induced coma since the day before, and the doctor said that she would only wake when her body was ready to be woken. She slept peacefully, haven’t moved an inch but with his eyes playing tricks on him when he was tired, he almost thought that he saw her fingers twitch. But of course, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Jake still stared at the coffee machine, his mind going in circles about which coffee to take when a nurse walks up to him and poses beside the machine.

“Hey hot stuff…”

The blonde-haired nurse says seductively, looking at Jake who wasn’t even paying attention to her and rubbed his chin before pressing the button on the machine. He really couldn’t be bothered with her if he already had a wife that he had never seen before, but was willing to make things right with her and be there for her, therefore ignoring the woman.

“You seem busy honey… but I’m free right now for your liking.” She says again, but Jake ignores her and says in an agitated tone.

“I’m married and my wife is in the room. So bug off.” Jake still doesn’t look at her and she scowls before walking away from him.

He grabs the cup of coffee that was finished and headed back into the room, only to find Alicia trashing around but not waken from her slumber and the Doctors and nurses were trying their best to calm her down. Jake didn’t know what to do, seeing that they were struggling enough as it is, but Jake didn’t know if his presence there could make things worse than it already was. But just before he could run out the door, doctor Erickson looks to him with pleading eyes, hoping that he make his presence known to Alicia would help somewhat to calm her down in her sleep. Jake takes a second to reconsider, but he ignores his wants to run, and he moves his hand to hover above hers, taking her hand and warming them up like he did all the time, placing it against his chest by his heart and leans above her to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Alicia... you need to relax and wake up. I need you to calm down dear…” And as if on cue, Alicia stops thrashing around and her body slowly starts to calm down, her heart rate slowing down almost instantly and returning to normal, her eyes too had stilled under her eyelids and her grip on her hand had loosened considerably. Alicia calmed down and returned to her normal state, Jake never letting go of her hand as he sat down on the bed beside her, stroking her soft cold hands in his warm ones, and the nurses left the room, leaving Doctor Erickson behind to check over her.

“She had a nightmare from something. Most probably the trauma from the accident. Could be anything. However, she seems to react only to your touch which is a good sign she should wake up in a couple hours or at most a day or two. Well, I will leave you to it and give us a call if anything changes or when she wakes up. One of the nurses and myself would be in to remove the tubing from her mouth later.”

“Thanks Doc.” Jake says simply before he nods and walks out of the room.

Jake settles back into the chair, raking his eyes over his mysterious wife’s body, admiring everything about her about her. He was surprised that she reacted to his touches, his soothing voice when she trashed around in bed from a nightmare. Jake wondered what exactly was Alicia dreaming about. That these few days being with her, no family, no friends, she was all alone. No one to turn to. Jake had spent the better half of his time looking up on the internet about any details he could find about her, only bumping into a website of hers which Jake was surprised by. Alicia Clark was a boss of her own photography gallery, pretty successful in her field of work and she was a masterpiece. She had an eye for photography no doubt, and her website had shown her on various travels around the world to different places and continents for her photos.

He liked how simple and carefree she was in one of her photos, holding up an ice cream and her camera in the other hand. Now he wondered why she was a simple woman without anyone with her. She was always travelling, always on the go, and never once had the time for relationships or family if she was always on the go. Yet, a deep unsettling feeling worked its way up in his stomach, that family, parents or siblings, would at least placed in the list of emergency contacts, and yet his somehow popped up in the system. Alicia’s list of emergency contacts had been empty, even his name was not on the list and still something was off as to why or how the hospital got his contact.

“Mr. Otto?” Jake turns in his position to the sound of the voice, and a woman stood in the doorway of the room.

“Yes… that’s me. And you are?” Jake stared at the woman.

“My name is Ofelia Salazar. I am Alicia’s roommate… and also her lawyer. I was the one who informed the hospital about you. And with a man of your reputation Mr. Otto, I must say I am extremely pleased to meet you. But on the other hand, pretty fucking stupid.” Her tone was ice cold and Jake was offended at the last sentence.

“Excuse me? Stupid? If I recall, I don’t even bloody remember getting married, let alone to her. Which is why… I came here to settle this. Whenever she wakes up.” Jake argues back, seeing the slight amusing glint in Ofelia’s eyes.

“You married my best friend in Las Vegas. I took her there to get away and she ended up disappearing on me. Which means… she must’ve been that drunk to have married you’re sorry ass. As far as I can tell, you are a player, two, a man like you don’t deserve a woman such as her. Which is why when I found your marriage record, I ordered the hospital to call you, so that I may come in and see her because I am not her spouse or her relative, let alone family member.” Ofelia explains.

“Well then, when she wakes up, I will see to it that the divorce papers are signed and I’ll be on my way.” Jake replies in a cold tone, matching hers, only to have Ofelia scoff back at him.

“I thought you were a top-notch lawyer? I’m sure you know it’s not that simple now is it Mr. Otto?” Ofelia smirks, and immediately, Jake sighs.

The one thing he remembers all too well, in the court of law, the judge would overrule anything until they spend six months together as a married couple and that if their marriage was considered irreconcilable, then they can be divorced and separated for good. Jake was stuck. Ofelia on the other hand was enjoying every bit of this man’s misery and she was adamant to laugh it off. Ofelia was a rookie lawyer, and she was still learning the tricks and trades of being a lawyer, making Jake her idol in the office. She looked up to him as a fair and brave lawyer, but despised his way of sleeping around with various woman for his own fun and leisure. Alicia wouldn’t have dismissed him for he was a handsome fella, but she doubted when Alicia woke up, she would be less than pleased to see her mistake of marrying the guy before her.

He seemed pleasant however, having spoken with the doctor of how Jake never left Alicia’s side unless to get some food or take a shower, but he was there the entire time. He wasn’t that dumb to know figure out she had no family here, and that she knew why they were never called over for Alicia wanted to know nothing about that life she left behind. She was a woman of her own choices and that Ofelia had respected her roommate’s decision. They were best friends now and so they had taken to caring for one another, but Ofelia knew her roommate was beating herself up on the inside. Her previous lover whom she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with left her. Left her standing by the beach with the other woman he fell in love with and kissed the woman in front of her, leaving Alicia heartbroken beyond any means.

Ofelia wondered why Jake would want a girl like Alicia seeing that she was heartbroken enough to last a lifetime and that Jake, known for his reputation, would only break her heart since he never did do relationships from the tabloid magazines and other media sources of his partying ways. Yet, here he sat holding a stranger’s hand and giving it all the warmth he could provide for her and Ofelia wondered to herself if this man was worth her friend’s time.

“Look… I’m just going to live up to the agreements. Once the six months are up, then, I will give her all the cash she wants or whatever she wants and then I’ll leave her be. She deserves that much. Help her get back on her feet.” Jake states simply and Ofelia looks at him again.

“I was thinking of something different actually.” Ofelia had something brewing in her mind.

Alicia deserved happiness. She watched the sadness and the hurt that ran through her roommate’s heart all the time, she needed her friend to live life a little. Alicia needed someone who can show her the meaning of love, to show her what it means to be free and live life to the fullest without her past haunting her. Without all the negativity in her life and not just work for her own business day and night. It was a long road to recovery, but she knew that this Jake dude would help her see things better. And she would be right there to kick him out if he even thought to cheat on her.

“And that is?” Jake perks up his eyebrow.

“Well, Alicia is single and seeing that you are already married to her, I want you to stick around for her. She has no one in her life and I want her to be happy. I know you have your work and all in New York, but I would be happy if you could be there for her and give her the love and care she needs. She’s stubborn but with the care and concern for her, she’ll tame down. I’m doing this for her benefit and to know that if you really are what they say you are, besides the shitty press who claims you are a playboy, from what I’m looking at now, I see a different side to who you really are.”

Jake was startled by the sudden confession.

“Meaning?”

“You’re a smart man Mr. Otto. If you didn’t care about her, if you had no feelings of care for her or anything else, you wouldn’t be sitting by her side right now would you? Perhaps... being a lawyer yourself, you could have found a way to divorce her without ever meeting her. Yet you came all the way up here to be with her. Not just that. You stayed by her side from what the nurses were saying and bragging on how good of a husband you were, isn’t that something to wonder about?”

Ofelia looks at Jake and stares at him thoroughly. Jake knew Ofelia was right. She was right about everything. He wouldn’t have bothered at all and he knew how to get a divorce anyway without the court’s ruling. He just felt the urge, the connection, to stay with Alicia. To be there for her when no one else was. And perhaps, even falling for her. Jake sighed at the situation he was in and he nodded to Ofelia.

“I don’t work for the firm anymore. I’m pursuing my dream of being a writer. And… I do want to stay with her by her side if she would let me. I’m not what they say I am anymore. That life was over the day I realised my brother was more important to me than my job and what I have been doing for years. And she… she somehow changed my life these past few days without even knowing of my existence. I won’t leave her if she doesn’t want me to. If she does, I’ll take full responsibility for it.” Jake says with hopeful eyes before placing his attention back to Alicia, taking her hand in his.

Ofelia nodded and excused herself before heading out the door of the room, a big smile on her face. She made her way to the elevator, getting in and heading down to the first floor before she turned the corner and tapped the man on the shoulder, drawing his attention and Ofelia placed her lips on his.

“Hey baby! How did it go?”

“Mmmmm all is fair in love and war my love. Your brother is and have fallen in love with my best friend. And you… Troy, is in so much trouble when he finds out that the two of us had been dating long distance for a couple years now and not to mention me having to find out from you that the two got married in Vegas. Jesus.” Ofelia turns to move away slightly from Troy.

“You know my brother. Always partying and losing his mind. If I hadn’t guilt tripped him into making him quit his job, he would be the same miserable bastard he has been for years. Just that the irony of Alicia getting into an accident though… I feel bad for her. What kind of dick driver was that man?” Troy states as he ushers Ofelia out of the hospital to the car.

“God only knows. I mean if she didn’t get into the accident, we would have never known about the two of them being married for sure. But I know Alicia would love him. I trust your words on your brother and I’ve seen the way he touches her hand. He is falling hard for her. Only thing is what my useless best friend would think or do is what scares me.” Ofelia rubs her chin before Troy pulls her in for a hug.

“They will be okay baby. Trust me. Trust in the word love. It brought me to you through letters and here we are now back together again. And you need to fix Alicia and I need to fix Jake. They will make a good couple if we give a little push.” Troy pulls away and kisses her nose.

“Alright… alright.” Ofelia smiles.

“Come on. Let’s go eat. Trimbol is being a dick too since he is hungry. And leaving me to stay with a friend of his tomorrow. So left us two.”

“Oh you sneaky man…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to go out of the norm and pair Troy and Ofelia up. I mean come on, it's different for once and two i think they be cute together. Anyways, next chapter we gonna have the chapter of all chapters and our dear darlin Alicia will wake up :) see ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when she wakes...

It hurt so much. The pain. The throbbing all throughout her body. She felt so much pain. Alicia wanted to open her eyes but she was in so much pain, and she was so tired, she had drifted in and out of consciousness. She heard voices in the background, a man in particular and she didn’t know who he was. But she felt soft warm hands encase her, making her feel safe, feel… loved. Alicia remembered vividly before her world went dark, her walking away from her family home in anger and hurt. She remembered the argument she had with her mother, the screams, the slap and the way her brother looked at her in the eye from the floor as she left the home for good. Her relationship with her family had soured ever since she left high school. Her mother was a school counsellor, always helping others, especially her brother, whom was always disappearing for days, sometimes months before he came back home unannounced. Yet, every single time, her mother would hug him and make him dinner, telling him that everything was going to be alright.

Yet, for her, she was basically non-existent. She came home to an empty home, occasionally her mother’s boyfriend would be around at that time, and now was her second husband ever since her father killed himself when she was just a kid. There was no love, only ‘Alicia do this. Alicia do that. Your brother might come home. Don’t be a spoiled brat. Don’t be selfish.’ That was her life. Until she moved away from college, she had her own freedom, her own will to live. She always loved poetry and stories, but photography was the main one that caught her attention and she excelled in that field, starting her own company and being the boss. She lived with her close friend and roommate who was a lawyer, and her life couldn’t have been better. Only until Travis Manawa, her mother’s husband and trying to be father called her up saying they needed her over to come visit. Alicia was hesitant at first, but gave in eventually and came over.

Again, her presence wasn’t even that welcoming, and her brother who was a drug addict, a junkie, came into the home and crashed into her, breaking her mother’s antic plate. It was the worst feeling in the world when the slap came, her mother yelling at her that every time she was around, something bad always happens despite it not being her fault, and she left the house in tears. She never wanted to know anything that had to do with them again. She remembered then, crying in the car and driving away, until she didn’t see the traffic light turn red, and everything else went black. Alicia felt so much pain, but didn’t know if the pain was from her aching heart or that if truly her body was throbbing terribly. Her heart ached even more when the death of her previous boyfriend came to her ears, and she didn’t think that life was hardly worth living anymore.

Until those warm hands fit hers perfectly. She felt loved and when she was somewhat conscious enough to feel, she didn’t know if it was just a dream, or that she yearned for that touch all so much. She didn’t know. And with every will power she had, Alicia slowly pried her eyes open, blinking hazily as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, but thankfully, only dim. She turned her aching neck slowly to the left, and the curtains were drawn open to show the full moon in the sky. She missed the sky. The stars. She let out a single tear, the pain tearing her apart, and she groaned before closing her eyes, tilting her head back forward. The cast around her neck made it limited for her to move, and just when she wanted to call out for help, her hand felt warm again and she blinked her eyes open again slowly to stare at the person above her.

Alicia looks up at the man, his soft eyes that was full of concern and care bore down into her own, and Alicia swore she was staring at a god. He was simple, haven’t shaved in probably a few days from his scruffy face, yet, the smile he gave made her lip twitch into a tiny smile.

“Alicia? How are you feeling?” The man asked, and she knew that he must’ve gotten her name from her files. He must be a doctor.

“Water…” Alicia coughed violently before the man rummaged over at the side, bringing a cup of water to her lips and she swallowed the cool liquid slowly before nodding at him to stop.

“I’m going to get the doctor here and be right back.” The man says with an assuring smile, but Alicia frowns in confusion.

“Your… not… the… doctor?” Her voice was rough and scratchy from not using it in days.

“No… Alicia. This is going to sound crazy… but… I’m your husband.”

* * *

 

Jake swallowed thickly as the words left his mouth. He didn’t know how to tell her, yet, he let the words slip right out into the open and her eyes went wide. Alicia had woken up groaning, immediately catching his attention and drawing him out from his head in his writing, making him grab her hand like he always did to assure her that she was safe and sound. But really, at this point of time, he really felt like digging a hole in the grave for Alicia was staring at him wide eyed and that her heart rate had suddenly picked up, making Jake grab her shoulders immediately. He cursed himself for even jumping straight to the gun and pulling the trigger when he should have waited for her to feel more comfortable with her surroundings and he felt like stabbing himself to death.

Alicia was only thrown into a panic attack, and Jake was holding her shoulders, unsure of what to do as she thrashed in the bed, causing her heart rate to increase by the seconds as her breathing became frantic. Jake looked over at her, finding her hand that he knew she was comfortable with and taking it, prying her fingers open and placing it on his chest by his heart. Hoping that Alicia will calm down and focus on him, it backfired as she continued to trash even more and Jake did the one thing he could even think to do.

He leant forward and placed his hand on her cheeks and keeping her head straight, before pressing his lips to hers, and she stilled immediately. Jake kept his lips on her cracked lips, and he was expecting her to slap him or push him away. But none of that came. Alicia calmed down, he could hear the heart monitor slowing down and the nurse and doctor came in, finding the two of them locking lips, their faces turning red and they looked away. Jake felt as if he was in heaven. Alicia felt comfortable with him. He felt her kissing him back and Jake knew she felt something was forming between them.

It felt like electricity and currents running through them as they connected at a deeper level, and the way Alicia calmed down when he felt his lips connect with hers, he never knew such a connection could be made between the two of them, let alone with someone he hardly knew. Alicia was his calling. Her friend Ofelia had told him to stay and take care of her. And now, the rush and surge of energy passing through them, he knew that she was the one for him.

“Excuse me…” The doctor cleared his throat and Jake pulled away, already missing contact with her lush and beautiful lips, Alicia still staring at him with confusion and awkwardness, the doctor slid his way past Jake and immediately spoke to Alicia.

“Ms Clark, I understand you’re in a lot of confusion and your wanting to know answers, however, we need to do a check up on you to assess your current state and that we will answer all your questions to the best of our abilities.” He spoke softly and gently.

“What happened?” Alicia croaked and Jake watched on as her eye diverted to the doctor.

“You were in a car accident. A bad one. We managed to fix most of your injuries, but rest is what you need. I’m afraid I can’t give you any painkillers because of your allergies to the drugs, therefore, we will try our best to keep you comfortable as possible. Mr. Otto, your husband, will be here as well and definitely when the time comes, both of you can make a decision on how you Want to go through with physical therapy and such. And I’ll leave you both to it. I’ll be back.” Doctor Erickson then proceeds to head outside, leaving Jake and Alicia alone after the nurse was finished checking Alicia out.

She still had to checked out for ang signs of head trauma, concussions and other worrying things, and Doctor Erickson had gone to collect some of her files, some equipment before returning back to the room. The awkward silence soon befalls the two of them.

“How?” Alicia croaks as she tries to adjust herself but found it entirely impossible to move without hurting even more than the pain she was already in.

“I don’t know… I got the call the night of the accident that you had been in and I came here hoping to get some answers but you were resting. Then your roommate Ofelia Salazar showed up and she explained to me that… she found our marriage certificate in the database and also, she found out that we… we both got married in Las Vegas. Do you recall anything from that trip?”

Jake studied Alicia’s facial expressions, hoping that she might have some recollection of any of the events that happened that night for he had no clue what or how it happened and he hoped that she would remember something particularly out of place. But as he continued staring at her, her face contorted into confusion and frustration before she sighed miserably.

“I’m afraid not. I don’t remember that one night I blanked out. Only thing I remembered was stumbling back to my hotel room in the morning the night I blacked out and I crashed onto the bed, waking up and hour later to puke my guts out. So, what now?” Alicia says quietly.

“Well… as how it goes… we have to sorta stay together for at least 6 months if we want to get a divorce. Well… I guess so for if that happens, we need to go to a judge to do it in which I don’t know if he or she would grant us the divorce because we only found out just three to four days ago. And for you… just today.”

“I see.” Alicia says in a soft tone.

“But of course, since you’re in the process of healing, I won’t pressure you into anything and it’s okay not to have to worry about it. Unless you have a boyfriend or family that doesn’t approve of it… then I will try my best to get it going and well…” Jake rambles off only to have Alicia cut him off.

“It’s okay. I don’t have family nor do I have a boyfriend or husband. Well… I do have a husband which is you… but this is awkward.” Alicia closes her eyes and sighs, trying not to moan or cry out for the throbbing throughout her body was making itself known at full blast now.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I… uh… if you want space… I could leave or something.” Jake was seriously getting weirder by the minute.

He cursed himself over and over again for why he was acting like an idiot. He had grown to love her company even if she was asleep. He enjoyed holding her hand, keeping her safe and warm, being there for her more the he himself couldn’t begin to imagine. But he knew he had to respect Alicia’s wishes as well for she was the one in bed, having just woken up and having to take all this new information in just when she had an accident. He still doesn’t know much about her, and neither did she about him. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable with him and so he sat down awkwardly in the chair waiting for her response.

“It’s okay. You can stay if you want. Judging by that growing beard of yours, I’m guessing you don’t have place to stay. And my roommate would kill me if I let you stay at our place cause she never brings her boyfriend home either. No men allowed so to speak. Sorry if I’m making this weird… Just that it’s just a rush of things and I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No. It’s fine. Just that I want to be respectful of your privacy if you need any. I’m just saying so… yeah.” Again, Jake felt like murdering himself again for rambling away and then he saw the small soft smirk from Alicia, making him blush.

“It’s okay. But you haven’t actually told me your name. Your first name. If I’m going to be stuck with you, at least tell me your name.” Alicia coughs slightly before shifting to look at Jake.

“Jake… Jake Otto. Nice to meet you.” Jake shifts over to hold Alicia’s hand, encasing them with his warm ones, and he hear the soft hitch of Alicia’s breath, making him unsure of what he should do.

They sat there in silence, Alicia never removing her hand from his, but more of gripping them for support when she couldn’t control the pain rushing through her body. She breathed in slowly but painfully, and as if unspoken, Jake moves around, trying to place Alicia in a comfortable position, and throughout the day and night, Jake stayed by her side. It felt weird but loving in a way, for Alicia was so appreciative of his gestures and kindness, Jake could see it in her eyes. He spent most of the day by her side, having helped her have some food and allowed her to sleep and rest. Most of the time, Doctor Erickson would come by and check on her, and they took her in for an X-Ray and MRI scan to see how her body condition was and to make sure it was healing right.

Jake sat through it all, until she returned from the operating theatres and back into the room, that Jake saw the pain in her eyes. Alicia must have received some bad news, judging by the look on her face, and Doctor Erickson looks towards Jake with concern.

“The wound we did surgery on from when the metal object pierced the abdomen, due to her panic attack this afternoon, we have to redo the surgery for Ms. Otto has torn the stitches inside. Therefore, internal bleeding is a big factor at this point and if we don’t have it done by tonight, she could suffer problems in the future or worse, it would be extremely bad if we do not do anything about it now and she could go in to shock.” Doctor Erickson explains, and Jake rubs his chin looking over at Alicia.

“Could you give us a moment? Please?” Jake says and Doctor Erickson nods before stepping out of the room.

“Look, Alicia, it’s your body and your choice. I stand by whatever decision it is you want to make and I’ll sign anything on your behalf. Just tell me what you want to do and I’ll be there to help.” Jake says as he takes her hand in his, and Alicia sighs but nods.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here… you have a life to live and…”

“Stop. I… I want to be here. If it makes you feel better, I have no job, no girlfriend except you who is my legal wife, and to top it off, I have no home really. Well, an apartment that I sorta sold off and yeah, it’s only the paperwork that’s taking time to go through but yeah. So no such thing feeling guilty about me having to be here and such and since we are friends now I’m guessing… let me help you out and you can help me out whenever. Deal?” Jake smiles, and he sees the short quick moment that flashes through Alicia’s eyes, that she couldn’t believe what he was saying before she stopped and smiled at him with a soft twinkle in her eye.

“Thank you. Jake.”

“Anytime.”

With that, Jake calls Doctor Erickson back in, and Alicia agrees to the operation, and soon enough, she was prepped and ready to go as they wheeled her out of the room. Jake sits in the chair looking, before Alicia stops the nurses and reaches her hand out to call for Jake. He stood up as fast as he could and jogs over to her, taking her hand in his.

“I had to tell you before I go in… thank you Jake… for being here.” Alicia looks at him with tired eyes.

“Hey… take it easy, relax, and when you come back… I’ll be right here waiting for you. Besides, I still want to hear stories.” Jake smiles and when he stands to walk away, Doctor Erickson and the nurses stared at him as if he was in the wrong for not doing something.

He realised then that this was his wife, and he was supposed to kiss her good luck, and Alicia caught on to it as well with wide eyes, but her exhaustion was getting the best of her and the undying pain, Alicia tugged at his finger, and he bent down to kiss her on the lips, the same spark that was there earlier, returned with so much force, Jake was sure he would have passed out there and then. Something warm swam through his heart, one in which he hasn’t felt before, not with other woman. But with Alicia, it seemed to fit just right. Jake pulled away to look Alicia in the eye, again, the same confusion he saw in her eyes passes through and then a small smile forms on her face.

“See you…” Alicia says before they push her bed away.

Jake waves to her as she exits the room and he heads back towards his seat, slumping down in the chair before sighing. So much has happened in his life for the past few days, he tried to put everything in his mind to rest. His brother had returned, him quitting the firm and telling his father to fuck off from his life and now he had a wife who he had never known off who was as clueless as to how they could be married. He didn’t know about her for he was simply taking care of her throughout the day for she was mostly in and out of sleep and has yet to find out about her secrets. Jake could see her hesitation for the things he would help her with and he knew she wasn’t completely comfortable with him. He had to try his best if he was to spend a few months with her and not to mention her roommate who stopped by yesterday to talk to him.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that things would be better.

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Work has been making me so busy to have time to write and have been tired after coming home from work. I won’t abandon the fic but will be slow at updating;) hope you guys like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So someone requested that a story in the modern universe between Jake and Alicia be written and i came up with an accidental marriage :) Yes! They will get on each other's nerves, and they will try to kill each other, but baby brother Troy will be a sweet little angel that will drive the two of them insane ;) Hope you guys enjoy this. Hit me up on twitter if you want to talk more :)


End file.
